This invention relates generally to paper-like bags, and more particularly, is directed to a paper-like bag that can be used in an oven and microwave for cooking different foods.
Generally, when foods are prepared in an oven or microwave, they must be removed from their containers and placed on a tray, plate or the like for cooking. More recently, plate and bowl-like containers for both containing and cooking foods have been introduced. In such case, the food need not be removed from the container. However, such containers are generally rigid so as to prevent leakage, and are relatively expensive to manufacture.
It has been known to hold foods in paper-like bags. However, such bags are not designed to be used in a conventional or microwave oven for cooking foods that produce liquids, such as fats, when cooked. Even if such bags could be used in a microwave or conventional oven, there is still the problem of leakage from the bag once the food is heated.
Various paper bags and the like for holding foods and other articles are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 143,321; 1,887,680; 2,054,298; 2,516,978; 2,929,544; 3,227,359; 3,363,750; 3,457,707; 3,775,239; and 4,450,180.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,680 discloses the folding and creasing of a bag. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,929,544; 3,227,359. U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,750 discloses a package and drinking container in which the sides of the container are formed with offset fold lines extending along the length thereof. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,707.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,239 discloses a sealable packaging material, and the entire disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.